


This Is A Call To Arms

by waltzmatildah



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 12:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10854222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waltzmatildah/pseuds/waltzmatildah
Summary: A brief drabble set pre-series.





	This Is A Call To Arms

He runs with his gun pointed towards the ground, hot and heavy in his hands as his feet kick up a fine layer of foreign soil.

Expertly trained to repair damage, not inflict it, the sensation of the weapon in his grip is disconcerting.

A vest of woven Kevlar, designed to keep penetrating projectiles from splitting his rib-cage to jagged fragments, makes breathing an unnatural exercise.

Sweat drips; clouds his vision to blurry as the noon sun rises high above his head.

He's been told to expect enemy fire.

Hasn't yet decided whether he's terrified or exhilarated by the prospect.


End file.
